Question: One side of a square is $8$ centimeters long. What is its area?
$8\text{ cm}$ $8\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 The area is the length times the width. The length is 8 centimeters and the width is 8 centimeters, so the area is $8\times8$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 8 \times 8 = 64 $ We can also count 64 square centimeters.